Rico's Adventures (WIP)
by yippyfox
Summary: This story is based off the just cause 3 video game. the names of the characters, vehicles, and locations are the same. The basic story line is the same, but mostly original


It was the beginning of February, a couple weeks after his birthday. Rico was on a plane to Medici, his birth town, after he received a disturbing call from his childhood friend, Mario. Mario had told him that the small republic has come under the despotic rule of a ruthless dictator known as General DiRavello. Mario had tried starting a rebellion against it, but his man power and fire power were running low. Rico got on the next flight to the small island, where he agreed to meet up with Mario at the airport. He was going to take him to a scientist named Dimah, who was going to test her newest invention on him. Something about a grappling hook, he didn't quite get all the details, but has happy to test anything that could potentially stop the rein of DiRavello.

Once Rico landed at the airport, he soon found Mario waiting for him in a white Stria Kavala. "Nice car!" Rico exclaimed, "Is it new?"

"No, it's not mine, its Dimah's. She let me borrow it from her while my Mugello Vistosa is in the shop." Mario explained.

"Ha, typical Mugello junk, always in the shop." Rico joked.

"Let's get serious here for a moment," Mario solemnly said as he started the SUV and pulled out onto the road, "DiRavello has just recently taken over the last remaining republic town. In an attempt to stop him, we lost over forty of our men and twenty others are in critical condition."

"That little slime ball has crossed the line too many times!" Rico growled angrily as he punched the dash board.

"I know you're upset, Rico, but don't take it out on the car; you'll get your chance to take him down…" Mario trailed off when he heard gun shots in the distance.

"I think it's coming from the north-east, opposite our direction." Rico said worriedly, "What do you think they were shooting at?"

"I don't know," Mario responded, "but let's not find out."

As they continued down the road, an enemy Weimaraner barrelled into the side of the Kavala, and send it rolling down into the ditch. The vehicle rolled over four times before settling on its roof. The Weimaraner seemed to be unfazed by the brutal accident, and continued driving. As it passed the wreck, the driver called out curses to them.

Rico groaned as he came to. Mario was kneeling beside him shaking him.

"Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up!" Rico muttered. He could feel sticky blood coating his forehead, which was throbbing; he must have hit it in the accident. Mario looked concerned.

"Are you all right?" He asked anxiously.

"I think so," Rico said wearily, "what happened?"

"It was DiRavello's men. They think they're above everyone, so they are always speeding and when they came around that blind corner, they t-boned the side of our car. Then after they hit us, they had the audacity to shout at us that it was our fault. After that they just drove away." Mario explained, trying to keep his cool.

"How'd I get out here?" Rico asked, gesturing to his surroundings.

"I dragged you out of the car after they left" Mario told him.

"How about the car?" Rico asked, "Dimah isn't going to be too happy."

"Well, the car is completely totalled, it rolled four times and landed on the roof." Mario responded.

"Are you sure you're alright, Rico; you don't look so good." Mario asked again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Rico told him a bit annoyed

"Well, get up and try to walk it off." Mario said sort of jokingly. Rico groaned as he got up. He could feel his head throbbing, but didn't want to admit anything to Mario. He came here to help, not to need to be helped. He hobbled around a bit, before sitting back down; out of breath. Mario Looked at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I don't care what you say, Rico, you need a doctor to take a look at you." Mario said.

"Honestly, I'm fine, it just a couple of bruises." Rico responded

"Could you at least let Dimah look at you, she used to be a nurse." Mario pleaded trying to get his friend some help.

"Fine, if it makes you happy; I'll let Dimah look at me quickly." Rico answered.

"Yeash, sometimes you can be so stubborn, you could be seriously injured." Mario told him

"Anyway," Rio said, "how are we going to get out of here we're sort of standed."

"Hmmm…" Mario thought, "Oh! I know I have a cell phone, but it's in the car." Mario quickly got to his feet and back down into the ditch to retrieve the device. Once he came upon the overturned Kavala, he peered inside, trying to remember where he had put it. He finally remembered that he had put it in the glove box. He got down on his belly and started shimming though the broken window on the passenger side that he and Rico exited from. Rico watched him from the tree he was sitting against; a couple yards away. Once Mario had half of his body inside the car he cumbersomely turned on his back to face roof of the car, which was know actually the floor.

Mario reached up and opened the glove box, but had forgotten to shield his face. The owner's manual, a flashlight, a small knife, and his phone all came out and hit his face. Mario let out a quick curse and a small scream, but a manly one. He then pushed the items off his face and crawled out of the car. Rico looked at him puzzled. "What happened?" Rico asked.

"You don't want to know, but I got the phone!" Mario said proudly, holding out the small device for Rico to see. Rico looked at it until his attention has reverted to a faint engine noise.

"Do you hear that?" Rico asked.

"Yes." Mario responded. The engine noise got increasingly louder, until a Black Kerner Serpente R with tinted windows came around the corner. It pulled over to the side of the road. Rico could practically feel the V8 of the vehicle vibrate his body, because it parked so close. A few moments later the engine died and the head lights faded out. Mario and Rico couldn't make out who it was. Just then the door cracked open, and the interior lights came on. Some one stepped out in front of them.


End file.
